Rise of the Dark Lord
by Marcus Maximus
Summary: Hyrule is at civil war. Link is a knight set off on dangerous missions against the rebel leader, Lord Marcus. Can he help end this war? Read and find out. You'll be amazed ]
1. Chapter 1

Rise Of The Dark Lord

Chapter One-Bad Negotiations

The sun was setting as two men walked into the city of Alekia. The town had been buzzling with people. Farmers tending to their crops and animals, merchants selling their goods, everything was going well in this city. The two men were cloaked, as nothing could be seen on their bodys. They walked towards the castle at the end of the town and stopped at the gates.

Two gaurds armed with light armour and spears. They quickly crossed weapons, blocking the path of the two hooded and cloaked men. The man on the right pulled out a document and gave it to one of the gaurds, who snatched it violently. He flenched and nodded to his partner as they raised their spears to let the two men enter.

Inside the castle grounds was absolutly gorgeous, a gaurden was seen almost every ten feet and the walls were painted and showed the triforce and the three goddesses all over it. The two men walked slowly through the castle, being stopped yet again by a castle maid," Ah you two must be the ambassadors, right this way. I'll show you to the negotiation rooms." Her voice was gentle and soft but her looks told the whole story. She seemed to be in her near sixtys and looked to have had a rough life. Scars were around her right eye, or rather, what was left of it.

The woman took the two men around some corners and eventually into a room full of chairs around one long table. She left shortly to summon the lord of the castle, leaving the two men alone.

The shorter man pulled back his hood, revealling long blonde hair, the backs tied into a braid. His eyes were struck blue which could win a staring contest easy. He looked around and then at his partner, who still had his hood up," This should bode well." He said.

The other man pulled back his hood, showing his bald head and long brown mustach and purple eyes," Link don't get to comfortable, they are trying to rebel against the king of Hyrule."

Link sighed and walked to the window, looking out with awe. He could see the many busy townsfolk hurrying to their jobs as the sun set. Soon this entire town would be emptied and the streets would be quiet to the point where you could hear a quill hit the ground." I know, theres always a chance that we could get ambushed Bledda. Be on your look-out."

" Will do." Said Bledda. Even through his cloak you could see his many muscles. He had been at least five inchs taller than Link, reaching to about sixth feet five inchs off of the ground. They both watched as the sun finally set behind the horizon and made it's journey around the world once again.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall man with white hair walked in. His eyes were grey and he wore a red cloak and red boots. He had a small smirk on his face as he looked upon Link and Bledda." Ahh Two of the most famous knights of Hyrule in my castle. I am honored."

Link bowed and shook hands witht he man." It is great to finally meet you, Lord Marcus."

Marcus shook his head and smiled," Please do not flatter me with formalitys. Just call me Marcus. You two are knights after all. Now what is it the King has to ask of me?"

Everyone sat down at the table, having a quick silence before Bledda finally answered the question," We are here on behave of the King to ask if you are joining the rebellion."

Link spoke right after him," It seems that almost half of the feudalist in the country have succeeded against the King. He wants to know if you plan on turning against him as well, since this is the most wealthy Province."

The lord thought for a moment before speaking," I do not wish to join either side. Is it possible for me to stay neutral?"

"Well." Link started," If you stay neutral the king wouldn't bother your province. But the sepreatist leaders are power hungry abnd wouldn't hesitate to attack you."

Marcus sighed, he knew what he had to do," I am with the king." Link smiled. The lord of the castle stood up and shook the knights hands before whistling twice. Two gaurds entered the room and stood on both sides of the king." Show them to their bed chambers." He turned to Link and Bledda." You may rest here tonight before your long journey to Hyrule."

" THank you for your hospitality my lord." Thanked Bledda.

Later that night Link and Bledda sat in their rooms. The room keeper had brought them their food and they were delighted. Link looked over the food and then back at Bledda," The king will be thrilled to find out that Alekia is on his side."

" Right you are Link. The war is just around the corner. THe tension is so thick that one thing can set off either side."

"THis is the biggest war since the dark ages of Hyrule, and I am glad to fight beside you my friend. Now lets eat and get a good nights rest." Link picked up his cup and was about to drink, but stopped just before it touched his lips.

"What is it?" Asked a very suspicious Bledda. He watched as Link looked the glass over and over again." Whats wrong?"

"This glass is steaming."

" Well thats just wine for you Link. It's probably just that steaming wine they amde up North in the northern provinces."

" No..." Link picked up a piece of straw from the floor and dipped it into the cup of wine. He watched as the piece of straw sizzled into the glass." They added a deadly ingredient to this wine. Something tells me that Lord Marcus doesn't want us to leave here alive."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Link answered," Yes?"

A house made stood at the door with a smile on her face," Enjoying your wine sirs?" Link could hear the deception in her voice.

" Yes we are. And thank you again for your hospitality my lady." The woman blushed and walked away.

" So..." Started Bledda." What do we do now, we know that as long as we stay here someones going to try to assasinate us."

"It's simple. We leave." Link pulled his cloak around him a little more tightly." But not yet. We'll wait here and see what happens, obviously that maid was sent here to see if we were dead."

" Fine, I stand watch while you get some sleep, and every hour we'll switch stations." Bledda unsheathed a hidden broad sword from his cloak and set it over his lap.

" That sounds like a plan." Link flopped on his bed and slowly went to sleep, while Bledda pulled out a book from his cloak and began to read.( He keeps alot of stuff in that cloak doesn't he?)

Later that night, Bledda shook Link awake. Slowly Link woke up, noticing that Bledda had been on the look out for more than one hour." What is it?" Asked Link drowsilly. Bledda just shushed him.

" Do you hear that?"

" Hear what?"

They both listened closely to the walls, they could hear a scratching noise," You think thats a regular rat?" Bledda held his sword steady.

" No...it's way to loud. What could this castle be up to this time.."

Suddenly the door creeked open and a maid walked in, surprised to see Bledda and Link huddled at the table with their swords drawn. She backed up slowly, obviously not knowing what was going on." I'm sorry sirs, but theres more guests moving in next door, I was just checking to see if it didn't disturb you.."

Link gave a her a calming smile and sheathed his sword, patting Bledda on the back," Theres nothing to worry about, we were just sharpening our weapons." The maid smiled and walked out. As the maid left Link quickly turned to Bledda," Theres a room next door?"

" No...not that I remember. You think we should leave now?"

"Yes, exactly what I had in mind."

The two knights got up and grabbed their cloaks, wrapping them around their bodys and taking off out the door.

The warriors made it to the front gate once again, noticing there was no gaurds. Link looked around, puzzled that a well built castle had no gaurds. He quickly turned and unsheathed his sword," Theres no one here to let us out."

Bledda, instead of taking out his sword, he pulled a bow from his cloak and cocked an arrow. Slowly they scanned the dark, noticing movement every now and then." THeir playing with us. We have to find a way out of here."

" We can go to the top of the castle and use our hook shots from there," Suggested Link.

Bledda turned and began walking in the darkness," But we have to know the truth first. Do you suggest we let thwe king know we're leaving first?"

Link snapped his vision back to the darkness behind the gate. " I saw some.." His speech was cut off by an arrow flying straight past his cheek, leaving a thin cut that bled slightly." Well theres our cue to get moving, now we know someones trying to assasinate us." Link dashed through the dark halls with Bledda hot on his heels. THey snuck around every corner, making sure that no gaurds were present. They went on like this for at least ten minutes before uncovering a set of stairs.

Link and Bledda quickly climbed the stairs and reached a floor that completely blew their eyes away. It had been a floor where the king kept many rare plants, grass grew across the floors and on the walls were vines that crawled across the brick." Wow.." Link walked slowly into the middle of the room.

" Link lookout!" Bledda jumped and knocked Link to the ground.

"What was that for?" Asked a very confused Link. Bledda pointed to an arrow in the middle of the wall. Both warriors turned to the source and caught a glimpse of a shadow running towards the stair case. Link cut them off," Where do you think your goin..."

THe shadow threw off his cloak revealling a regular soldier...or so it seemed. He was well armed with anything used for spying, a bow and a quiver of about thirty arrows, and I dagger at his side. One thing that puzzled Link was the mask that covered his face.

In a split second the assasin drew his dagger and leaped at Link with a downslice. Link blocked with his broad sword and moved to the slide, blocking the assasins path to the door. Bledda jumped in, delivering a swift kick to the assasins face. THe assasin quickly recovered and lunged at Bledda, keeping a close eye on the approaching Link. Both warriors attacked the assasin at the same time, going back and forth with speed.

Link kicked the assasin, knowing he was gaining the upper hand and advanced. He knocked him to the ground and put his sword to his throat," Alright it's time to stop the tricks, who are you and what do you want with us."

THe assasin didn't say a word, this angered Bledda, who stabbed his sword two inchs from the assasins head." Tell us now." He said in a calm voice, still panting. The assasin didn't move, he only sat there brweathing every breath it could.

"Ok well it seems your no use to us so.." Link raised his sword and was about to swing when the assasin quickly raised his hands, making Link stop.

" No...no..I work for the Lord here in the castle. I was instructed to destroy you two." Link glanced at Bledda who still had his sword at the assasins neck.

" Why did he hire you." Asked Bledda in a calm fasion.

" By killing you two, it would give the king a reason to begin the war. THe dark Lord wanted to catch the king off balance."

"And who is this dark lord your speaking for."

The assain laughed silently," Now thats something I will take to my grave."

There was a small silence before Link sheathed his sword," You are very loyal. And for that I let you go under one condition."

THe assasin, even through the mask looked confused.

" Help us get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Dark Lord

Chapter Two: Skirmish over Kakariko

Link and Bledda arrived at the village called Kakariko noon the next day, only to find the entire village under utter chaos. Soldiers rushed everywhere, trying to protect the village from what looked like rebel soldiers. Link quickly changed courses and entered the village, unsheathing his sword. He jumped off of his horse and joined the fight, followed by Bledda.

Link caught a man in red armour by the throat and slit his throat while qucikly dodging another slash from another enemy. He turned and dodged again then moved to the side, using his momentum to slice the soldiers side. He squeled in pain as Link finished him off with a stab to the back. Blood spattered everywhere as Link quickly removed his hood.

Bledda was having the same success with his men, he grabbed one soldier by the back of his neck and threw him into a neer by window. While he spun, he slew another soldier. The skirmish had died down and the enemy soldiers began weakening by the moment.

A near by Hylian soldier in blue armour had been out-numbered three to one. Link decided to join. He jumped on the back of one of the soldiers, choking him to the ground. Bledda also noticed the outnumbered soldier and raised his broad sword, quickly using it to knock the soldier to the side.

The Hylian soldier thanked them both and continued to fight.

Suddenly a soldier sneaked up behind Link and stabbed him with an arrow, twinging it. Bledda picked him up and threw him into a brick wall, knocking him out cold. Link pulled the arrow out of his side and pulled out his bow. He loaded the arrow that had wounded him and shot a soldier trying to put a rebel flag onto one of the watch towers.

The skirmish quieted down when a sound of retreat was called over the enemy lines to the south. Hyrule had won. All the remaining soldiers howled in victory, some thanking Link and Bledda for their support.

Link smiled, wincing in pain as he moved his right arm," Looks like I've got a real problem here..." He looked it over. Blood was pooring from the wound. A very familiar red head saw this and walked over to Link, quickly grabbing his arm." Ow! Who in Dins name!"

The girl that had grabbed his arm had long red hair and freckles, she wore a regular dress, dirty from todays battle. Her face was merely cut but in other conditions she looked fine. Her purple eyes looked back at Link as she dragged him to a nearby tent on the outskirts of the village. Bledda followed, wondering exactly who this girl was.

THe girl turned Link around, letting him know exactly who she was. His jaw dropped," Malon? What are you doing here?"

" Thats not the current problem we have here Link, now take off that damn cloak and your shirt." Malon said in a demanding tone.

Link smiled," Yes mam!" He did as he was told and winced as he took off his green tunic, revealing his well built body. Bledda just watched in wonder.

Malon brought back medical supplys and began working on the wound on his side." So Malon...exactly what happend here? when did this battle start?"

Malon paused for a moment before answering," It started when a troops from Libernia began setting camps outside of the village. The Hylian gaurds didn't like that apparently, and sent a messanger out to negotiate with the soldiers. Libernias general slaughtered the messanger, and soon the Hylian gaurds began to attack the camps."

Bledda spoke," How did they breach the villages defenses?"

Malon put some alchohal on Links wound which made him scream in pain. She slapped him," Oh shut up you baby."

She turned to Bledda," Well, Libernia reinforcements arrived over the hills and saw the fighting. Eventually they attacked the village, leaving anyone in thweir way dead. It seems they converted to the rebel army. Now Hyrule is officially split in two."

" It seems we have more to report to the king when we return to the castle." Bledda stated, sitting down by Link. He pulled off his cloak.

Link picked up his tunic and threw it on," Yeah we'll leave as soon as your ready."

" OH no you don't boys. Your staying here for tonight. Link you need to let your wound heal. You can see the king tomorrow." Malon sat down by a pot of stew she had been cooking apparently. She tasted it a bit.

" Thats just like Malon." Link smiled." So Bledda get comfortable, I guess we won't be leaving until tomorrow."

" Whatever you say." Bledda layed back and closed his eyes." I don't really want to go back there anyway."

Link laughed, he had met up with his old friend he hadn't seen in weeks. She was as bossy as ever, but his wound felt much better. He felt the spot where she bandaged up." Yeah, we'll probably be sent out on some other assignment."

Both warriors were tired from their mission, but in the distance a shadow watched their every move...


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Dark Lord

Chapter Three: Total war is Declared

Link sat on his red mare, overlooking the defenses to the village of Kakariko. He watched as paliside walls were built around the entrance and archers were stationed in watch towers. Overall there was about fifty five men left in the village.

A man in very fancy armour walked up, his eyes blue with concentration," Commander Link, The defenses are complete and we await your orders."

Smiling, Link looked down at the captain,"Have the scouts come back with any information?" He turned to the gates were he knew there would soon be yet another skirmish over this important village.

"Yes sir. The scouts reports indicate that a troop of about one hundred fifty libernian troops are headed this way." Link frowned at that. Fifty men wouldn't hold that long, they needed reinforcements.

A wagon approached the commander of the defenses with a familiar redhead at the front," Well Link, take care!" It was Malon of course, with her wagon full of things she had traded for milk." And if you ever get injured again, you come by and see me yah hear!"

" Of course I will Malon." He waved at his friend as she headed out of the gates and back to Lon Lon Ranch. Link sighed, he had sent Bledda in his position to meet with the king and tell him of their current events. He would be back anyday now when he was done.

Qucikly Link turned to the captain again, startling him a bit," Captain, how many days until that enemy troop reachs the village."

THe captain frowned," Well sir...not even a day. They'll be here by nightfall." Link sighed again, heavier this time. He would have no rest at all now would he?

"Well then, in that case, move your soldiers into position. Have your archers rotate to keep watch in the watch towers. Tonight will not be easy, and we need a much better plan if we're going to take down that many men."

Later that day Link had been patrolling the village. The soldiers completed the traps set outside of the wall. Link had ordered hot tar be prepared for the bombardment of the village gate. He stopped, hearing foot steps in the distance, he knew it was the Libernians. HE dashed back to his camp, hearing the warning horns of the village. Battle had finally come again.

Link threw on his armor and helmet, and sheathed his sword at his side. He rolled out of the tent and ran towards the front gates where he found his trustworthly captain, already getting the men into position," How are things here? Can they hold?"

"Well sir we have spotted two enemy rams headed for the gates. If your traps work, that should slow them down." Link nodded and climbed to the top of a watch post, nodding to the archers on watch up there. He could see the enemy soldiers in the near by forest, setting up their siege weapons. The rebel soldiers really wanted this village badly and would stop at nothing to get it.

THe sun finally laid it'self to rest behind the horizon in the background, waking up it's sister the moon who loomed in the sky, full of energy." We have to survive the night..." Link uttered. He could see infantry running to their positions and archers strapping their quivers and bows to their backs.

Suddenly, like a river of burning fire, arrows began raining into the village, burning every house the arrows hit. All the men began huddling under the paliside wall to avoid being shot and burned to death by the fire arrows. Some hit the archers in the watch towers, making them fall to the ground with a crunch. Link couldn't take this chaos any longer, he whipped out his bow and carefully climbed to the nearest watch tower where he found eight archers letting lose every arrow they had had. He loaded his bow with an arrow and lit it on fire with a blow of magic from his breath. The knight aimed at a distant box in the feilds containing bombs.

Link waited until the first ram was in range of the explosion and let loose his arrow. It hit right on the mark, and sure enough the first ram exploded, taking many enemy soldiers along with it. Link finally spotted the other ram, and called back to his infantry," Get the tar ready!" He yelled," Get it ready now!"

The entire Hylian force inside of the village ran to their positions in front of the gate where the ram would take down the entrance. On the tops of the gate were five barrels of hot tar, ready to be poured onto the ram. Link turned and gave another command," Pull out your bows!" The soldiers did as they were told," Fire!" When Link gave the command, his soldiers unleashed a sea of arrows that rained down on the enemy soldiers from behind the gates.

Finally, after hard work from the enemy, the ram reached the gate and began bombarding it. The infantry let go of their bows and unsheathed their swords and battle axes, readying themselves for a final attack. Link waved his hand at some extra men on the sides of the gate, holding ropes. The men pulled their ropes and the hot tar at the top of the gates were poured onto the ram and all soldiers behind it, causing them to scream in terror and pain as the hot tar stuck to their skin, melting everything it could.

"Ready!" Link pulled out a bottle of rum with the top lit on fire." Throw!" He threw it over the wall, followed by many other bottles and set the hot tar on fire, completely destroying the ram.

Soldiers howled in victory, but their celebration was cut short when the enemy called in yet more reinforcements. All hope seemed lost as all the soldiers began losing hope and moral. Link jumped into the scene," We can still win! Keep your heads held high! If you lose this battle, everyone in Hyrule is doomed to fail!"

And with that the soldiers picked up their weapons. Link gathered every man and horse he could and told each one," Ride out with me, we're going to make our last stand in the outter fields." Overall he gathered twenty five men. He knew these men wouldn't last under the pressure of at least three hundred enemys, but when all hope seemed lost, a horn blew over the horizon. Link turned to the horn and smiled," Hyrules army has come..."

Suddenly as the sun rose over the hills, hundreds of men in white army spilled over the hills like a river of silver. Link watched as the two armys in the outter feild clashed with the Hylian army that seemed assembled for this one purpose. At the front of the army was two familiar people. Link could make out the black cloak of the king and his dyed black hair and crown waving his sword. And the other was none other than Bledda himself.

Link turned around," Everyone charge!" With that command every soldier in the village charged into what remained of the enemy soldiers. Link stabbed one soldier and took his sword, now carrying two. The hero turned and blacked a downswipe from a very muscular soldier; He moved to the side, trying to find a weakness. Link and the soldier exchanged clashs, but eventually Link caught the upper hand. He dodged one strike and front flipped over the six foot soldier, he quickly turned around and stabbed him in the chest.

Suddenly from behind Link came a red gloved hand, Link turned quickly to notice the king smiling down him," Well done master commander. The army will take it from here." They turned around and fought again, moving back into the Hylian army to avoid more conflict." This battle is significant in my case."

" Why is that sire?" Link asked, bowing slightly.

The king turned and watched the battle at hand, the enemy troops had been on a slow retreat, being hunted down and slaughtered by the Hylian archers. " It signalizes the declaration of war between the rebel forces and the Hylian loyalists. Well done sir Link, you make a fine general."

Bledda found the two of them and bowed to the king," Sire, should we chase down the reinforcements?"

The king nodded," No. Let them retreat. I want them to shiver in defeat. Come! Let us celebrate for tonight!" The entire army began to cheer. They had saved Kakariko.

Far away in the province of Alekia...

" They did WHAT?!" Yelled a very angry Lord Marcus.

" Lord sir...they slaughter Libernia's army. Their on a slow retreat here now."

Marcus looked down on this messanger and turned to look out the window." How many of them are left?"

" eighty five sir."

" Assemble my army. We attack Lake Hylia. Unlike those stupid rebel leaders, we're going to plan this invasion. Hyrule will fall, if it's the last thing I do." Marcus stormed back and forth." Send a messanger to the far off kingdom of Termina. Ask them if they would like another chance at taking down Hyrule."

"Yes sir!" The messanger walked out, leaving the King alone with two body gaurds.

" Hyrule will be my empire. Once I am emperor, the world will be mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Rise Of The Dark Lord

Chapter 4: Zelda and Links Secret

Lord Marcus stormed down the hallways of his castle to meet with the rest of the rebellion leaders. The defeat in Kakariko had left him speechless yet angry that Hyrules small alliances had beaten his rebel forces.

Soon he found himself at a table of about seven men known as the seven warlords of the eastern Hylian Empire." We have a problem." He said gently, calming his angers.

A man stood and bowed to Marcus, he was a giant, fully armoured with black armour with spikes attached to the shoulders. On his back was a red cape, and his face was hidden by a helmet that covered his nose. Only his dark red eyes could be seen." My lord, we will have to strike somewhere vulnerable and start there first. Hyrules greatest knight has come, and he's a master of strategy."

" And who exactly is this knight you refer too?" Said Marcus, taking a sip of wine.

" He is Link. The imperial knight that works for the king himself in secret and on the battlefeild."

" And where can we find him?"

" He has no real home my lord, we recently spotted him in the center of Kakariko in that little skirmish." The man sat down, his voice still ringing through-out the room.

" Very well. So heres the plan." Marcus rose and walked around the table." You Lord Oran..." He was talking to the man that just spoke." You will take your infantry and attack the province of Lon Lon, right outside of the castle itself. Don't expect to take the entire town." He walked around the table again and reached yet a another man.

This man constantly had a grin on his face. His eyes were a dark purple and his hair was jet black and fell across his face. His armour was fancy, all purple with brown sandles. He was Lord Guatille.

" Youi lord Guatille will attack Lake Hylia and destroy the stronghold there. Then we will have them. Our forces can move in and stirke. We march tomorrow!"

"AYE!" Yelled the men at the table.

But little did these men know, a person was spying on them from the upper levels of the castle. Link had been spying on the lords for quite sometime now. He had worn his black tunic with black pants to hide in the darkness from the gaurds. No one noticed he had sneaked in.

Link eyed one of the Lords Carefully who identified himself as "Lord Oran." He had been an evil looking man that hid his face. He followed him around for the rest of the day and noticed that he never takes off his helmet, even in the presence of the Lord Marcus' wife.Something seemed strange about him, and Link could sense a magical ora around the man.

Before Link could listen anymore a gaurd noticed him." Damnit..." He whispered and unsheathed a knife. The gaurd approached him with his spear and jabbed. Link jumped to the side and engaged, having a tug contest with the gaurd. Link of course won, and stabbed the man in the chest with his knife. He heard more gaurds coming, and jumped behind a barrel. Three gaurds entered the top balcony and searched around.

Link, knowing that he would be discovered soon, moved slowly behind one of them and stabbed him the back of the neck. This alerted the other two, but thats what Link wanted. He dawned his knife and jumped into an attack stance as the two gaurds engaged. The knight looked to the side and saw a rope he could use to swing to the other side. And he did so, soaring across the table of the Lords. The Lords looked wide eyed as the young man flew across their heads and landed on the other side of the room.

As soon as Link hit the floor he dashed out of the door and around the corner. Soon the hero found himself outside in the castle gaurdens. The clouds had been heavy with water, and outside had been freezing do to their location. Snow slowly fell as Link neared the edge of the castle gaurden, where he and Bledda had almost been captured. Link of course remembered their escape route, but he had gaurds on his tail this time.

He pulled out his hookshot and jumped off of the side of the castle. Gaurds from the top saw him and immidiatly let arrows fly. Link had been running out of time; he saw a nearby tree and fired his hookshot and it stuck perfectly, jolting him across the castle moat.

Upon hitting the ground Link felt an arrow hit his upper back. The hero winced in pain and continued to his horse outside of the towns. He knew that it would take a couple of minutes for the news of an intruder to reach the streets, and a couple of minutes was all he needed.

Finally Link jumped onto his black stede and kicked the sides, jolting the horse into a sudden gallop. Link side and tried to examin the shot to his back when another arrow flew past him. He looked back and noticed four men on horseback were chasing him. Link kicked for the horse to speed up.

Arrows flew constantly as Link turned the corners of a small mountain and continued riding," I have to keep riding until..I make it to Bledda." Link turned again and saw that the lead horsemen had been none other than the Lord Oran. His eyes glowed red as he fired another arrow that hit Link on the right side of his back. He squeeled in pain as they continued riding into what was now Gerudo Valley.

Suddenly Link noticed a man on horseback int he distance with a bow and arrow. He smiled, now knowing that it was Bledda. The bald man fired an arrow and knocked one of the persuers off of their horse, but Oran kept riding.

Link met up with Bledda and charged through the valley, making quick turns and curves to confuse the horsemen and try to lose them in the heap of small mountains. They were successful, and both men proceded into Hyrule field.

"This is completely ludacris. We know nothing of the enemys plans. They could strike anywhere." The King said, still sitting on his throne. To his side was the beautiful princess Zelda as always. She was the splitting image of her late mother, carrying traits of golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes with her.

Before the king was a man covered in armour, and all that could be seen was his face. His teeth was a bit crooked and one eye was missing, covering the empty eye socket was a black patch.his hair was brown, and matched the color of his eyes.

" My lord...We wait for Link to wake up. He was the spy we sent to retrieve imformation."

The King pondered for a moment." Very well." He said and rubbed his white beard that reached his chest." Whenever he wakes up I want him brought to me immidiatly. You are dismissed captain."

The man bowed and left, walking down the enlinement of spearment that surrounded the red carpet of the throne room.

Zelda sighed and kneeled down by her father. She looked at him with eyes of wisdom, yet with the same eyes of a teenager.

" Zelda one day you will have to take this throne of mine...It's a hard job I assure you." The king smiled.

Zelda smiled back, rubbing his hand," And anyday I'm ready for that job father. I've had years of training for it." There was a small silence until she continued," Is Link alright?"

" He's fine Zelda. Whenever he got here with Bledda the boy collapsed into a gaurds arms. He was pretty messed up, three arrow wounds in the torso. I don't see how that boy handles it." The king looked down at his red robe.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room opened. The king and Zelda snapped their eyes towards the door where they found Bledda walking down the red carpet. He bowed like everyone else would." Sire I bring you good news. Link has spilled news on the enemys plots."

" Good, good sir Bledda. What are they planning?"

" Link has told me that Lord Marcus is indeed the rebel leader, and that they are pulling a strike on the town of Lon Lon and Lake Hylia." Bledda took in a deep breath." Just before he fainted again, he told us to be weary of Lord Oran."

Just when Bledda finished that sentance, the doors to the throne room opened yet again. This time, Link came limping into the throne room, holding onto a wooden stick he used as a crutch. He still wore his black tunic and black riding pants. His face had been a bit pale, and his hair was messy.

Soon the knight reached the spot beside Bledda and he smiled, kneeling before the king." My lord...reporting imformation about the rebel leaders sire.."

" Rise Link. In your condition you should not kneel. You may have saved us all with the information you have given us." Said the king, gesturing for Link to rise.

Link however didn't rise, and Zelda began to take intrest in him. It was almost like she was drawn to him in many ways. She had seen him fight in the training grounds and practically stalked him whenever he was around in the castle. She never had the courage to speak with him. And here he was, kneeling before her and her father. She had seen that he was increditably loyal to the royal family.

He looked up at Bledda, and then the king." I trust that my partner Bledda has told you my report..."

" Yes, yet it seems you didn't get to finish. But sir Link again, I ask that you do not kneel in your condition." The king gestured for Zelda to help Link into a sitting position.

As Link sat, he told the king of Lord Oran and his qualitys. His dark red eyes and the dark magic aura he felt from him. The king listened intently, and afterwards called in a gaurd to tell them about the enemy plans.

Later that day, Link was walking around the castle, despite his injurys. He stopped in front of the fountain in the middle of the gaurdens and pondered all of his thoughts. First he realized the princess Zelda, and the way she looked at him. He wondered if she had anything against him. Most nobles these days don't like talking to orphans.

Zelda had been walking down the gaurden hallways when she spotted Link. She quickly stopped, and wondered what to do." He looked so cute standing like that.." She whispered. She was referring to the stance he had been standing in, watching over the fountain in the gaurden. He really looked like a knight, no matter how injured he was. But the thing she noticed most was the reflection of the water in his eyes. They made his eyes glow, like fairy dust from the forest.

Link suddenly snapped out of his mind and noticed Zelda watching him from the doorway. He felt rather uncomfortable, and suddenly he kicked himself mentally for not bowing." I'm so sorry my lady Zelda!" He said, bowing instantly. He regretted doing so, as the pain from his wounds came rushing to him in an instant.

The princess helped him up, careful not to touch any of the wounds in his chest." Oh no you don't have to bow!" She said quickly." I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh I'm sorry." Link blushed. This surprised Zelda, but she didn't say anything. He looked like a little kid standing in front of her like that, and yet he had been one of the most experienced killers in all of Hyrule.

" Nonono you don't have to apoligize."

" Yes mam. What exactly is it you wanted to talk about my lady?" Link smiled. Zelda was surprised yet again! His smiled warmed her up inside, the very curves of his lips was enough to make her shiver red. But she kept her composuer.

" I just wanted to get to know you."

"Ah well, would you like to take a walk?"

"Sure!" She said in a happy tone. In her mind she was happy that she had finally gotten to talk to him. Within moments he was talking about his life, opening up every detail to her about how he was an orphan, and the day he was adopted off of the streets.

Link also told her about the day he had met Bledda, saying that the man took him under his wing when Link was at the young tender age of eight.

"Link I'm surprised. You've opened up to me so warmly." Said Zelda smileing.

In reality Link hadn't opened up to anyone like that in years, keeping his personal life secret from his military life. The first person he actually opened up to was Bledda himself. Bledda had been like a father figure to Link, and also a very good friend for almost all his life.

" Yeah well. I've never had anyone so interested in my life before." The knight snickered." In truth...I don't remember my parents. I was just found wandering the streets at the age of eight. And all I have to inherate from them is a necklace."

Link reached into his shirt and found a golden necklace marked with three triangles. Zelda gasped. She pointed to the three triangles," Where did you get this again?"

" My parents must have given it to me. I haven no clue where I got it from."

"Link do you know what this is?"

Link began to realize that this was something serious, and the smile ran off of his face." What?" He said bluntly.

" This is...a triforce crest, one of seven in the entire kingdom..."

The two stood there in the middle of the castle gaurdens. The sun was beginning to set as they stared at the little trinket." Link I don't know where you got this but promise me you'll take good care of it."

" I promise." He said, giving her a thumbs up." I'm going to go lay down...I don't feel so good."

The princess snapped back into reality," What? Are you ok?"

Suddenly Link fell into her arms limp from exaustion. Zelda called for a maid immidiatly


End file.
